Long Term Evolution (LTE) is a wireless communication standard for high-speed data transmission for mobile phones and data terminals. In order to support voice calls, Voice Over LTE (VoLTE) was developed. VoLTE is based on the IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network and enables voice service to be delivered as data within the LTE network. In current wireless networks, such as LTE networks, voice data is successfully transmitted over the network only if the requested resources are available at the moment a voice service request is received by a core wireless network. If the requested resources are not available, the service request is denied and the transmission does not go through.